


Мо кушла

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Берегите себя и своих близких
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Не бойся

Радунхагейду думал, что умирает.  
Ему всегда казалось, что так оно и будет: вначале онемеют ноги, потом он увидит свет в конце туннеля. Ноги Радунхагейду уже перестал чувствовать, но ни света, ни туннеля разглядеть не мог. Всё, что он видел: над ним пролетали пули, скакали кони и разносились крики людей, и всё сквозь какую-то белую дымку. Радунхагейду думал, что умирает, но умирать ему не хотелось. Усилием воли он заставил себя пошевелить пальцами на ногах, сморгнуть белую дымку с глаз и медленно, но верно, принять вертикальное положение. Как-то его знакомый врачеватель, штопающий одну из многочисленных ран на теле, поинтересовался, что так упорно удерживает Радунхагейду на этой земле: удивительная удача или не менее удивительная жажда жизни?  
Радунхагейду пообещал самому себе найти ответ на его вопрос, но так до сих пор этого и не сделал.  
Когда он окончательно поднялся на ноги, то понял, что зрение, заволакивающееся теперь тёмной пеленой, медленно пропадает. Конец, подумал он с какой-то отчаянной паникой. Рванул вперёд и только потом понял, что на глаза упала ползущая со лба кровь. Грязной ладонью он стёр её, ощущая резкую острую боль во всей голове, и пошёл вперёд, едва не споткнувшись о труп какого-то красного мундира.  
Смерть ему приходилось видеть и творить не впервые. Смерти чужих он давно уже не боялся. Собственная смерть же никогда не перестанет пугать. Юного драгуна, который, мёртвый, лежал лицом к небу, широко распахнув глаза, Радунхагейду хорошо знал. Как и валяющегося невдалеке рядового, что сам так рвался биться под командованием генерала Стирлинга. Хорошо знал, отлично помнил — и всё равно чувство облегчения не покидало Радунхагейду. Чувство облегчения от того, что на их месте оказался не он.  
Вздохнув, он потянулся к поясу. И мазнул рукой по воздуху.  
Ахиллес учил не паниковать. Не бояться смерти. Не отступать. Радунхагейду в который раз ощущал, что усвоил от него только уроки для тела, но не для духа. Ему было до одури плохо и страшно.  
Искусственно выращенная храбрость зарождалась в его груди в подобные моменты. Королевского рейнджера он сразу узнал по зелёной форме. Выхватил из пальцев мертвеца незаряженный мушкет с байонетом и, увернувшись от чужого выпада саблей, вонзил острый штык прямо под горло англичанина. Не первого за это сражение. Красная кровь хлынула на красный мундир, ярко и отчётливо выделяясь своим тёмным оттенком на светлой ткани. Радунхагейду сплюнул под ноги и понял, что изо рта у него самого выходит слюна с кровью.  
Смерть ходила за спиной. Не бойся, не бойся, не бо…  
Второго он едва не проворонил. Успел уклониться, сделал выпад вперёд, но мазнул мимо. Напротив него стоял индеец, чем-то смутно похожий на самого Радунхагейду. Скорее всего, кто-то из могавков — как и он сам. Выдохнув, Радунхагейду быстро сократил расстояние между ними, отбрасывая под ноги бесполезный в их позиции мушкет, и наугад выкинул вперёд руку со скрытым лезвием. Лезвие распороло щёку противника, и индеец отошёл на шаг назад, согнулся, хватаясь за лицо. Не медля, Радунхагейду снова подхватил мушкет с земли и всадил его в грудь индейца.  
Пули проносились мимо него. Удача и жажда жизни.  
Радунхагейду видел, как патриоты бегут с поля боя. Подставляют англичанам спины и, роняя оружие, несутся от них подальше. Радунхагейду взращивал внутри себя храбрость и шёл напролом, на ходу уклоняясь от ударов звенящей стали и звеня своею — насмерть. Он слышал знакомый голос невдалеке, громкий, с французским акцентом, и шёл в его сторону, как заблудшие моряки следовали за Полярной звездой. Массу людей он разгребал руками и острым байонетом, кровь продолжала застилать глаза.  
Маркиза де Лафайета он нашёл с простреленным бедром и грезящим о лучших мирах.  
— Они бегут, mon ami, — прошептал он, завидев знакомое лицо Радунхагейду. — Куда они бегут?  
— Очевидно, подальше от поля боя, — пробормотал Радунхагейду, осматривая чужое ранение. Кровь застилала глаза. Голова кружилась. Он чувствовал. Он не чувствовал. Огнестрельное ранение на бедре маркиза не показалось ему смертельным. Кровь застилала глаза. — Хотят жить.  
Мог ли Радунхагейду винить их за это?  
Маркиз терял сознание. Кто-то кричал, что пришла подмога.  
Генерал Вашингтон здесь.  
Пули проносились мимо. Радунхагейду ничего не видел.  
— Si je meurs…  
— Я не понимаю по-французски, — устало ответил Радунхагейду. Маркиз посмотрел на него почти осмысленно.  
— Если я умру.  
— А.  
— Скажите главнокомандующему, чтобы…  
Кровь застилала глаза.  
Что нужно будет сказать главнокомандующему, если маркиз де Лафайет умрёт, Радунхагейду так и не узнал. Кровь застилала глаза, опуская и смыкая тяжёлые веки. Он не просто лёг рядом с потерявшим сознание маркизом — упал, носом в землю, окровавленным лбом в плечо маркиза. Пули проносились над ними, искусственно выращенная храбрость умирала внутри груди Радунхагейду.  
Если я умру, напишите на моей могиле, что я был храбрейшим из храбрейших, Ваше Превосходительство.  
* * *  
Если бы мне платили за каждый раз, думал Радунхагейду, когда я находился на волоске от смерти, то я был бы уже самым богатым человеком на этом континенте.  
До самого богатого человека на континенте ему, однако, всё ещё было, как до луны, хотя рисковал он своей жизнью исправно минимум раз в неделю. С завидной (или не очень) регулярностью. Избранный, кисло думалось ему, когда он вспоминал слова Юноны.  
Мне нужна твоя помощь, говорил внутри его головы голос главнокомандующего Континентальной Армии.  
Вот же козлоёб упрямый, слышалось ему злобное. Голосом Ахиллеса. И явно предназначалось оно не Радунхагейду. И явно не было воспоминанием-галлюцинацией.  
Упрямым козлоёбом оказался Терри, стоящий на пороге поместья и что-то страстно втирающий старику. Старик не казался впечатлённым, то и дело порывался закрыть входную дверь, но натыкался на ловко подставленную в дверной проём ступню лесоруба. Радунхагейду, знающий о твердолобости их обоих, остался позади, позабавленный, наблюдая за перепалкой и ожидающий развязки и конца.  
— Коннор! — завидев его, Терри смог отвлечь внимание Ахиллеса и проскользнуть внутрь.  
— Терри, — вежливо ответил Радунхагейду.  
— Как же вы меня все достали, — проворчал Ахиллес и, махнув рукой в их сторону, ушёл в свою комнату.  
Затылок услужливо отозвался тупой болью. Ты же не забыл обо мне, напоминала эта боль о себе каждый раз, когда Радунхагейду думал, что всё нормально, жить можно. Сильными приступами напоминала, открывшимся кровотечением и другими радостями жизни.  
Избранный же. Не положено избранному сидеть, прохлаждаться.  
— Чего это он? — спросил Радунхагейду, кивая в сторону спальни старика. Терри сконфузился.  
— Сказал не беспокоить тебя по пустякам. Тебя, говорит, южнее отсюда задело. В битве с англичанами.  
— М-м. Да. Ага.  
Радунхагейду коснулся лба.  
— До сих пор, говорит, отходишь.  
— До сих пор отхожу.  
— Ты прости, я бы не стал беспокоить… А как оно, кстати, было?  
Как оно было? Радунхагейду поморщился. Некрасиво проиграли (хотя, по скромному мнению Радунхагейду, проигрыш и не может быть красивым). Потеряли Филадельфию, вогнали Вашингтона в полнейшую хандру, и тут ещё новый шрам… Новый шрам остался на спине Радунхагейду как напоминание о том, что нужно меньше щёлкать клювом, особенно на поле боя.  
Ну и голова болела. Охренеть, как же она болела.  
Говорить об этом Терри он, конечно же, не стал. Позвал с собой в гостиную, но Терри отказался: работы, дескать, много.  
— Что случилось-то? — малость устало спросил Радунхагейду, положив ладонь на ноющий лоб.  
Да что ж ты будешь делать. Ему ещё в Вэлли Фордж сказали, что ничего серьёзного не случилось, останется лишь лёгкий шрам на спине, а сотрясение быстро пройдёт. Куда там, быстро.  
— Да вот, у Оливера… Мужчина какой-то пришёл, тебя спрашивает. Просил позвать, это очень срочно. Сказал, что он от, — Терри понизил голос, — главнокомандующего.  
— Что случилось? — напрягся Радунхагейду. Терри пожал плечами.  
— Меня не просветил.  
На второй этаж Радунхагейду взлетел, почти не ощущая боли в голове. Оделся по-человечески, нацепил томагавк на пояс, готовый прямо оттуда же лететь по поручениям генерала, и, не сказав ворчащему из комнаты Ахиллесу ни слова, побежал к таверне.  
Сентябрь подходил к концу. С радостью Радунхагейду понимал: до зимы оставалось ещё целых два месяца. Зиму он не любил; зимами была мерзлячка и холод. Кровь убитых людей и животных не терялась в коричневой почве земли, а выцветала на белом, как кожа аристократки, снеге. Кролики в этом снеге прятались, сменив свои шкуры, медведи уходили до лучших времён сосать лапу, а волки продолжали вести охоту на Радунхагейду и убегать от охоты Радунхагейду на самих себя.  
Тут всё справедливо, думал он. Сентябрь же был тёплым, как лето, хотя деревья успели пожелтеть, а белки запрятать свои шишки.  
Континентальную Армию в Вэлли Фордж ждала зима суровая, и холодная, и голодная. Бедная, как негритянский мальчишка-раб, с ночами тёмными и долгими.  
Не так страшна человеческая армия чужеземцев, как мать-природа. Не так смертельна и опасна. Когда-нибудь Радунхагейду удастся убедить в этом остальных.  
Когда зашёл в таверну, то занёс с собой внутрь уличную духоту ранней осени. Здесь было почти пусто, как и положено было быть в таверне едва после полудня: слишком поздно для того, чтобы обедать, слишком рано для того, чтобы напиваться. Поприветствовав Оливера кивком головы, Радунхагейду заозирался, но заметил лишь Дэйва за крайним столом и тройку незнакомых пьяных мужчин — за соседним. Нахмурился так озадаченно, что к нему сразу же направилась Коринн, ставя на свободный столик пустые пинты пива.  
— Привет, Коннор. Мужчина, что тебя искал…  
— Как он выглядел? — перебил её Радунхагейду.  
Коринн опустила взгляд, задумавшись.  
— Так, словно перепутал таверну и театр на Джон-Стрит.  
— Ого.  
— Да, Коннор, «ого». У него плащ был из аксамита.  
— Плащ.  
— Плащ. Синий, с вытканным пряденным золотом. И треуголку свою снял, прежде чем зайти. Не то что эти оболтусы, — пробурчала она.  
Подслушивающий их Дэйв хмыкнул.  
— Обычным лесорубам и плотникам не положено знать правила этикета, мэ-эм. У тебя не осталось ещё этой картошки с куриной грудкой? — сказал он с набитым ртом. Коринн отмахнулась от него.  
— Сказал, что будет ждать тебя в «Десятом причале». Который в Нью-Йорке. Ноября, хм, тринадцатого, пополудни.  
Радунхагейду быстро заморгал.  
В Нью-Йорк он сможет попасть, хоть и не без проблем. Нью-Йорк был оккупированный и вражеский — Радунхагейду не любил Нью-Йорк настолько же сильно, насколько Вашингтон хотел отвоевать его Колониям. Но ему уже удавалось пробираться туда раньше, сделает это снова.  
А про таверну эту Радунхагейду наслышан. «Проходной двор для красных мундиров», — однажды сказал Бен Толлмэдж (сын ассасина, майор, шпион, драгун и просто хороший человек). Чего мелочиться — туда сам генерал Клинтон захаживал временами. Отличное место выбрали для встречи.  
Или этот посланный Вашингтоном человек совсем сошёл с ума, или…  
Или у него был какой-то план.  
— Как его зовут? Он представился? — отвлекая Коринн от беседы с тремя пьяными мужиками, спросил Радунхагейду. Она нахмурилась.  
— Имя какое-то необычное… Хорас…  
— Хьюберт, — отлепив голову от столешницы, подсказал один из пьяниц.  
— Хэйтем, — услужливо добавил Дэйв. И под аккомпанемент синхронного «Точно!» добавил: — Кенуэй.  
Кровь застилала глаза.  
Взращенная внутри искусственная храбрость сделалась маленькой, что человеческий зародыш. Радунхагейду сел на ближайший стул и медленно коснулся головы.  
Голова ответила на его прикосновение острой вспышкой боли.  
* * *  
Когда маркиз де Лафайет открыл глаза, врачеватель как раз закончил с раной Радунхагейду на спине.  
Маркиз три раза спросил, не умер ли он, причём два раза — на французском. Врач терпеливо отвечал, что ему ещё слишком рано умирать, не дёргайтесь, знаю, больно, нужно потерпеть. Радунхагейду смотрел на них с отстранённым интересом, а потом и вовсе закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сознание медленно, но верно желало потеряться. Пришлось вновь открыть глаза, взять себя в руки. Я выжил, с ошалелым облегчением думалось ему всё время. Осознавалось только сейчас. Я выжил.  
— Коннор, mon ami, — разлепив сухие губы, начал маркиз де Лафайет, когда врачеватель ушёл к другим пострадавшим разной степени, — почему они бежали? Почему ослушались приказов генерала Стирлинга?  
Радунхагейду помолчал.  
— Они боялись, господин маркиз, — ответил он глухо.  
Искусственно выращенная в груди смелость умирала, как летний цветок по осени.  
— Я тоже боялся, — облизав пересохшие губы, поведал маркиз. — Но не сбежал.  
Радунхагейду улыбнулся и через силу поднялся на ноги. Не закрывай глаза, не закрывай глаза, не за…  
— Безумные храбрецы никогда не кончали хорошо. Ровно как и отчаявшиеся капитулянты. Держитесь за свои страхи, господин маркиз, но не поддавайтесь им всецело. Мне они не раз спасали жизнь.  
Летний цветок по осени.  
Кровь застилала глаза.  
Маркиз молчал.  
* * *  
Радунхагейду никогда не считал, что плодотворный союз может начаться с того, что члены этого союза попытаются убить друг друга.  
Об этом он и сообщил Хэйтему. Хэйтем заулыбался, словно хорошей шутке, но глаза оставались серьёзными и нехорошими; это был взгляд, которым он смотрел с портрета на Радунхагейду с тех пор, как тому исполнилось пятнадцать. Наблюдал за тренировками, изнуряющими тело, за грубыми словами, ранами и спорами. Наблюдал за радостью в глазах, когда Радунхагейду впервые надевал на себя плащ ассасина, за хищным интересом, когда юноша рассматривал портреты будущих врагов-тамплиеров. Хэйтем казался Радунхагейду знакомым, тогда как Хэйтему, хоть и наблюдавшему за ним с портрета около пяти лет, был незнаком Радунхагейду.  
Вздохнув своим мыслям, Радунхагейду осторожно поднял взгляд на Хэйтема. Синий плащ из аксамита с золотыми узорами, треуголка, седина волос. Акцент, не бостонский и не нью-йоркский (Радунхагейду слышал столько вариантов и диалектов английского, что до сих пор не мог понять, как этот язык звучит-то на самом деле), нос прямой и широкий, морщины глубокие, въевшиеся в старческую кожу.  
Хэйтем попытался убить его, как только они встретились. До «Десятого причала» Радунхагейду так и не дошёл, пока пробирался к нему по узким улицам города. Город медленно покрывался снегом, тогда, в ноябрь одиннадцатого, за два дня до их встречи. Радунхагейду не знал, чего ожидал, когда пришёл заранее, но явно не того, что чья-то тень выйдет из-за угла и схватит его за плечи, прижмёт к стене, а горла коснётся сталь хорошо знакомого оружия — скрытого клинка.  
— Поверить не могу, — с весёлой злобой поведал Великий Магистр Ордена Тамплиеров, сильнее вдавливая его в стену, — что вы, ассасины, столько веков были нашей главной проблемой. Шатаешься по улицам так, что тебя бы увидал король Георг из своей Англии.  
Радунхагейду инстинктивно ещё сильнее откинул голову, когда лезвие ближе коснулось его шеи.  
— Преувеличиваешь, — проговорил он осторожно, но клинок эта осторожность не заботила — он был слишком острым, а кожа была слишком тонкой.  
Хэйтем скользнул взглядом к тоненькой струйке крови, побежавшей за шиворот белого плаща, и вновь поднял взгляд, смотря прямо в глаза Радунхагейду.  
— Только если самую малость.  
Он отстранился, убирая клинок, но лишь для того, чтобы вновь обнажить его — Радунхагейду накинулся на него, выбивая воздух из лёгких, опрокидывая на твёрдую грязную землю и медля на мгновение — воткнуть скрытый клинок под горло или раскроить череп томагавком? Хэйтем воспользовался секундной заминкой и вскинул руку вперёд — скрытый клинок почти что ласково тронул ухо Радунхагейду, невесомо скользнул ниже, по щеке, и остановился под подбородком.  
— Почти.  
— Не льсти себе, — улыбнулся Хэйтем. — Это твоё почти…  
Вот же язык без костей, подумал Радунхагейду, ушёл вбок, падая рядом, согнул ноги в коленях и быстро поднялся. Хэйтем успел только приподнять голову, когда увидел направленное на себя дуло пистолета. Как-то слишком довольно усмехнулся и вновь откинул голову назад, шаря по земле рукой в поиске своей упавшей во время драки треуголки.  
— Даже если ты назовёшь причину, по которой мне не стоит тебя убивать, я тебя всё равно убью.  
— Ты отличный переговорщик.  
— Не зубоскаль. — Он по привычке огладил большим пальцем курковый винт. Это успокаивало.  
— Зачем ещё ты продолжаешь со мной говорить, если не хочешь дать шанс назвать причину, по которой тебе не стоит меня убивать?  
Радунхагейду едва слышно выругался себе под нос. Хэйтем продолжал безмятежно лежать, своими тёмными хищными глазами наблюдая за ним. Радунхагейду приказал ему подняться, и, когда Хэйтем его послушался, понял, что Великий Магистр ниже, чем он сам, но при этом в целом сохранил хорошую форму к своим годам. Мужчина с портрета заметно постарел, оно и не удивительно. Синий плащ был явно дорогим, хоть и испачкался в пыли и грязи после потасовки. Лицо мешала разглядеть треуголка и наступающие сумерки, но Радунхагейду было достаточно и глаз, которые он видел преотлично.  
Палец чесался — так сильно хотелось нажать на спусковой крючок.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужен Бен Чёрч.  
— Откуда?  
— Ты вырезаешь весь наш Орден. Логично предположить, что Чёрч — одна из твоих целей.  
— И что дальше?  
— Он оказался предателем не только Континентальной Армии, но и нашего Ордена.  
Радунхагейду недоверчиво приподнял брови. Палец всё ещё лежал на спусковом крючке, пистолет давил на ладонь своей тяжестью. Хэйтем на пистолет даже не смотрел; он упрямо не разрывал зрительного контакта, доминировал, нагнетал, действовал на нервы.  
— Ты бы подал мне знак: продолжать или всё-таки застрелишь?  
— Продолжай, я всё равно потом застрелю, — милостиво разрешил ему Радунхагейду, хотя и видел, что Хэйтем ни капли его не боялся.  
— В данный момент мы преследуем одну цель.  
Радунхагейду стало смешно.  
— Ты же не предлагаешь мне забыть обо всём и начать с тобой сотрудничать?  
Хэйтем вскинул брови и, зараза, опять улыбнулся.  
(Радунхагейду ассоциировал улыбки с открытым добрым чувством. Хэйтем рушил все его представления).  
— Именно это я и предлагаю.  
— Ты знаешь, где искать Чёрча, поэтому нужен мне, я не отрицаю, — медленно сказал Радунхагейду. Рука устала, мышцы одеревенели. Стреляй, стреляй, стреля… — Но на кой чёрт тебе понадобился я?  
Хэйтем наконец опустил взгляд к пистолету. С таким интересом посмотрел на него, словно увидел не уходящую внутрь темноту, а, как минимум, живущее внутри дула сказочное королевство крошечных магических созданий. Радунхагейду крепче нажал на крючок, рассчитывая силы, чтобы ненароком не застрелить Хэйтема (стреляй), но придать себе уверенности. Расслабляться этот тамплиер тут вздумал.  
— Видишь ли, — опять подняв взгляд, продолжил Хэйтем. — Об этом предательстве не должен узнать никто из Ордена. Они могут думать, что это Вашингтон, или ассасины, или Святая Дева Мария настигли Чёрча, но не я.  
— Иначе что? Упадёт авторитет? — съехидничал Радунхагейду. — Хорошего правителя не предают подданные?  
— Это работает в обе стороны, — оскалился Хэйтем, явно намекая на Вашингтона.  
Рука устала держать пистолет. Кровь застилала глаза.  
— Не думаю, что в случае предательства одного из своих людей, главнокомандующий предложит альянс королю Георгу.  
Хэйтем рассмеялся быстро, но искренне.  
— Славная метафора. Но проблема в том, Коннор, — сказал он, не переставая улыбаться, — что наш дорогой главнокомандующий и их дорогой король преследуют разные цели. Поэтому того не случится. А у нас с тобой цели совершенно одинаковые: свобода, хоть и с разными путями, ведущими к ней. Независимость Тринадцати Колоний. Процветание нашего мира.  
Стреляй.  
Впоследствии Радунхагейду не раз и не два будет задумываться, что именно послужило причиной, по которой он опустил пистолет и пожал протянутую сухую крепкую ладонь. Каждый раз будет говорить себе, что у него тогда просто устала рука. И каждый раз себе не верить.


	2. Не закрывай глаза

В собственноручно собранный букет полевых цветов он ещё вплёл и три пера: коричневое — от сарыча; белое, журавлиное; и тёмное, чёрное, которое попытался выдернуть прямо из гнезда скопы и за которое его эта скопа больно щёлкнула клювом по пальцам. Мать приняла от него букет, она улыбалась, но советовала в следующий раз дарить букеты цветов не ей, а девочке, которая нравится Радунхагейду. Радунхагейду пока не нравилась ни одна из девочек его племени, о чём он и сообщил матери.  
— Почему тебе кроме меня никто не дарит цветы? Ты никому не нравишься?  
Мать перекинула тугие густые косы за спину. Её улыбка стала грустной. Она промолчала, хотя старалась никогда не уклоняться от вопросов Радунхагейду и общаться с ним на равных.  
— Даже отец? Отец дарил тебе цветы?  
Её руки, уже отложившие букет с вплетёнными в него перьями, замерли над рыболовной сетью, которую она плела из ивы. Вздохнув, мать что-то быстро доделала и опустила сеть на землю, поворачиваясь к Радунхагейду всем корпусом.  
— Ты так хочешь узнать, кто твоей отец? — спросила она, непривычно избегая его взгляда. Радунхагейду склонил голову набок. Подумав, кивнул. — Я обязательно расскажу тебе, когда ты будешь готов. Иди.  
— Я похож на него? — резко спросил Радунхагейду, заметив, что мать вновь потянулась к сети.  
Тугие косы уверенно обогнули её плечи и вновь упокоились на груди. На лбу матери залегли морщинки, как случалось каждый раз, когда она была чем-то недовольна. Радунхагейду знал об этом и научился вовремя закрывать рот и ретироваться, но это был первый раз, когда мать давала слабину во время их разговора об отце.  
Первый раз. Не бойся, мама.  
— Больше, чем на меня, — кратко ответила мать. Она не боялась. Радунхагейду поймал её неуверенную улыбку, кивнул и развернулся, услышав, что его зовёт другая ребятня. — Ты только вернись пораньше — тогда поговорим. О нём. Обо всём, — окончательно сдалась она, украдкой бросив взгляд на подаренные цветы.  
Губы Радунхагейду расплылись в улыбке. Он кивнул головой и побежал к Ганадогону, едва не спотыкаясь о свои ноги.  
Не закрывай глаза, мама.  
* * *  
Однажды Радунхагейду пришлось прятаться в церкви.  
Церкви ему никогда не нравились — со внешней стороны. Острые шпили стремились к небесам, грозясь проткнуть хрупкие с виду облака и обрушить вниз, на землю, непрекращающиеся ливни. Узкие длинные окна в решётках не давали подсмотреть, что происходило внутри, огромные двустворчатые двери замыкались за спинами людей так, будто никогда больше не хотели выпускать их оттуда, а бронзовые колокола гремели настолько громко, что у Радунхагейду от этих звуков начинала болеть голова.  
Но он не думал об этом, когда по бостонским улицам за ним гнались окрашенные в красный лоялисты, завидев перед этим, как Радунхагейду совсем не по-христиански пытался вскрыть сундук со спрятанными внутри него деньгами. Где-то глубоко внутри он, конечно, испытывал угрызения совести за кражу, но успокаивал себя напоминаниями о том, у кого крал и на что эти деньги пошли бы. Поймала его, слишком сосредоточенного на вскрытии замка, пара стражников, которых он проворонил, и только собрались отводить под белы рученьки за решётку, как Радунхагейду вырвался и побежал вперёд, не разбирая дороги. Англичанам следовало отдать должное — сообразили они быстро, и невинная (или не совсем) кража быстро переросла в длительную погоню, наросшую другими красными мундирами, которые только попались на пути. Забежав за угол, Радунхагейду увидел перед собой страшные дубовые двери церкви, теперь показавшиеся ему как минимум вратами в Рай, о котором он читал в Библии, найденной на полках в поместье. И двери эти, на его удивление, закрылись за его спиной плавно и бесшумно.  
Изнутри церковь поразила его ещё сильнее: красиво было так, что рябило в глазах; огромный потолок уходил ввысь, дробясь на бело-золотые купола с острыми углами, выложенный плиткой пол отливал чистыми красными и оранжевыми оттенками, и вымощенная из кругов и полос дорожка вела вперёд, прямо к месту, откуда, кажется, должен был проповедовать священник. Висящие на стенах иконы были нарисованы красками тусклыми, блёклыми и тёмными, лица с них смотрели одинаковыми осуждающими взглядами. Сейчас здесь было пусто, но не безопасно — Радунхагейду об этом помнил.  
Деревянная будка, завешанная скромной фиолетовой шторой, показалась ему хорошим укрытием; Радунхагейду только залез туда, с удивлением обнаружив внутри сидение, как вдруг понял, что находится в этой будке не один.  
— Желаешь исповедаться, сын мой?  
Радунхагейду позорно вздрогнул. Сквозь ширму с крупными круглыми прорезями он видел человека в чёрной сутане. Ахиллес говорил что-то о том, что богобоязненные католики могут просить отпущения грехов. Цена этому прощению была не так уж высока: искренность и блестящие монеты, пожертвованные церкви.  
Искренности у Радунхагейду было хоть отбавляй. Были бы блестящие монеты — он бы не оказался в таком положении.  
— Да… отец.  
Впервые в жизни он назвал кого-то отцом. Слово приятно отзвенело на языке. Хотелось повторить его вновь.  
Отец, отец, отец.  
Радунхагейду не представлял, что ему нужно говорить. Он начал:  
— Я согрешил. На моих руках много крови. — Не зная, как проводятся чужеземные ритуалы, но желая узнать. Смысл действа исповеди он искал в значении самого слова. — Я убивал людей. Я отправлял людей на смерть.  
Священник недолго помолчал.  
— Боюсь, сын мой, я не в силах отпустить тебе подобные…  
— Я воровал. Лгал. Дерзил старшим — это грех? Или можно было остановиться на лжи?  
— Господь дарует прощение всем, но…  
Двери открылись, и в тишине топот солдатских сапог показался Радунхагейду оглушающе громким. Он не видел, сколько именно людей зашло внутрь, но на слух определил, что не много: от силы пять человек. Священник замолк и, кажется, выглянул из этой будки (надо будет поинтересоваться потом у Ахиллеса, как она зовётся. Не будка же, в самом-то деле).  
— Святой отец, — услышал он голос с шотландским акцентом — по крайней мере, Сэмюэл Адамс как-то сказал ему, что такой акцент зовётся шотландским. — Я Вас прервал от чего-то важного?  
— Кто знает, может, ваше дело важнее моего, — пробормотал священник, выходя наружу.  
Радунхагейду слегка отодвинул фиолетовую занавесь. Солдат было трое, стояли близко к выходу, но если Радунхагейду поторопится, то сможет обогнуть их и подбежать к выходу. Проблема была в тяжёлых дверях, открывающихся вовнутрь, которые могли замедлить его и дать британцам время сообразить, что произошло, и нагнать беглеца. Снаружи, вероятно, ждали другие. Так что этот вариант Радунхагейду отмёл и, откинувшись на спину, уставился в деревянный низкий потолок, продолжая вслушиваться в разговор.  
— Ищем человека в белом длинном плаще. Разыскивается по обвинению в краже и по подозрению в убийстве.  
— Здесь только я и один богобоязненный христианин, что пытался вымолить прощения за свои грехи, — спокойно ответил священник.  
Повисло недолгое молчание. Радунхагейду облизал пересохшие губы и выпрямился, положив дрогнувшие пальцы на рукоять томагавка.  
— Не подходит под описание?  
— Можете подождать окончания исповеди и проверить сами. Я стараюсь не разглядывать людей по ту стороны ширмы.  
Ложь.  
Солдаты потоптались ещё несколько мгновений и, переговорившись между собой так тихо, что Радунхагейду со своего места ничего не услышал, покинули божий дом. Дубовые двери тихо и плавно закрылись за ними.  
Радунхагейду вышел из своего укрытия и выглянул из окна, наблюдая, как крупный отряд красных мундиров разделяется по три человека и расходится в разные стороны, видимо, продолжая его поиски.  
— Человек в длинном белом плаще.  
Он обернулся к священнику. Священник, в отличие от икон, смотрел без осуждения и даже как-то безучастно. От его взгляда внутри поселялось чувство гораздо более странное, чем от взглядов нарисованных святых.  
— Прощение нужно заслужить. Господь ниспошлёт тебе наказание, которое положено будет вытерпеть.  
Радунхагейду криво улыбнулся.  
— Вся моя жизнь, святой _отец_ , и есть сплошное наказание. Ваш Бог не очень-то и милостив.  
Дубовые двери за его спиной закрылись теперь совсем бесшумно: остаточные звуки потонули в шуме дневного города, в ржании лошадей, людской ругани и стуке колёс о гравий. Радунхагейду только сейчас понимал, как сильно давила на него церковная тишина, и запах ладана, и неравнодушные, хоть и ненастоящие взгляды. Красные мундиры он разглядел где-то вдалеке. Натянув на голову капюшон, Радунхагейду сделал первый шаг с высокого крыльца.  
Нужно было бежать из Бостона.  
* * *  
Им нужно было бежать из Нью-Йорка.  
Когда Хэйтем злился, на его лице пролегало ещё больше морщин — и всё равно Радунхагейду он в этом состоянии казался более живым, более человечным, а от того бояться его и сторониться его иррационально хотелось меньше. Злой Хэйтем сжал руки в кулаки, когда они скрылись от британцев за углом какого-то дома, перевёл взгляд на плакат «Разыскивается» с не самым удачным портретом Радунхагейду (по скромному мнению Радунхагейду), который висел здесь, кажется, ещё с его прошлого визита, и, судя по всему, попытался взять себя в руки.  
— За что Господь ниспослал мне это наказание?  
— Раз ниспослал, то есть за что, — проворчал в ответ Радунхагейду, выглядывая из укрытия.  
Хэйтему его своеволие не понравилось, и он дёрнул Радунхагейду за шкирку к себе назад, что провинившегося щенка. Радунхагейду, несколько ошарашенный чужой наглостью, повернулся к нему, ещё не решив, впрягать в свою речь услышанный среди матросов лексикон или, как учил Ахиллес, постараться быть вежливым, как вдруг вспомнил кое-что.  
— Как называется место, где вы исповедуетесь? Деревянная будка в церкви?  
Хэйтем растерялся так сильно, что морщин на лице поубавилось. Он ответил осторожно, словно сомневался в умственных способностях собеседника:  
— Конфессионал, очевидно.  
— Ага. Очевидно.  
Радунхагейду развернулся к нему спиной и резко сорвал плакат со стены. Хэйтем почти ощутимо дышал в его спину, недовольный. Вздохнув, Радунхагейду развернулся к нему всем корпусом и, сминая лист, проговорил:  
— Да, я был не прав, когда ломанулся на такую толпу людей. Да, я не рассчитал своих сил и недооценил противника. Нет, я больше не буду поступать так опрометчиво.  
Хэйтем изогнул бровь.  
— Отпускаю тебе твои грехи, сын мой, — с беззлобной усмешкой сказал он.  
Радунхагейду хотел было поинтересоваться, в его ли это вообще полномочиях, но не успел: Хэйтем сдвинул его со своего пути и выглянул из-за угла сам. Радунхагейду прислонился спиной к стене и руки скрестил на груди.  
— Можем идти. Ты говорил, в порту тебя ждёт корабль?  
— Именно это и сказал.  
— Не подскажешь, где искать твою команду?  
— Подскажу.  
Хэйтем довольно ловко взобрался по лестнице на крышу ближайшего дома. Радунхагейду по его безмолвной команде остался внизу, пока Хэйтем проверял обходные пути и вражеские патрули с высоты. Хэйтем ему не нравился, и он не понимал, как этот человек умудрился встать во главе Ордена и повести за собой людей; как за этим человеком вообще могли пойти люди? Хэйтем даже не казался Радунхагейду человеком; Ахиллес говорил, что тут сказывалось отсутствие опыта: Радунхагейду никогда не встречал подобных людей, беспринципных, равнодушных и безучастных, и потому ему было сложно причислять Хэйтема к себе подобным.  
(Но ты встречал Чарльза Ли, Ахиллес? Он был куда более жесток и кровожаден, но именно в этом и заключается человеческая сущность. В Хэйтеме Кенуэе подобного нет.  
Не закрывай глаза, Коннор, смотри в оба. И стреляй если что. Будь я проклят, если этот Кенуэй не замышляет что-то нехорошее).  
— Ты можешь ответить мне, — не удержался Радунхагейду, опять позволяя Хэйтему выбирать маршрут и вести за собой (это ничего, успокаивал себя Радунхагейду, это не жизненное кредо, это просто путь до таверны), — почему решил сотрудничать именно со мной?  
Хэйтем показался ему уставшим. Хэйтем обернулся к нему, посмотрел глазами тёмными и глубокими, как подземные озёра, поджал губы, ставшие тонкими к старости лет.  
(Не думай о его губах.  
Лучше вообще о нём не думай. Не пересекайся, не говори, не трога…)  
— Этот вопрос вновь назрел к нашей третьей встрече? Я тебе уже объяснял, Коннор.  
— Меня твои объяснения не убедили.  
— Если бы не убедили, тебя бы здесь не было.  
— Хорошо. Тогда ответь. Зачем было лично приезжать к поместью Ахиллеса и через чужих людей назначать со мной встречу?  
Он с удивлением обнаружил, что Хэйтема вопрос сбил с толку. Хэйтем знал на него ответ, но не знал, как этот ответ преподнести. Как увильнуть от вопроса. Как солгать. С кривой усмешкой, Радунхагейду сдвинул его со своего пути и прошёл вперёд по тёмной узкой улице, к на удивлению пустующей в предсумеречный час.  
Радунхагейду даст ему время придумать ответ на этот вопрос, прежде чем задать его снова.  
* * *  
— Коннор.  
Радунхагейду вытянул руку, на автомате поймав что-то, что ему бросил Хэйтем. Хэйтем даже не смотрел в его сторону, он с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за снующими туда-сюда людьми, которые, однако, как думалось Радунхагейду, вряд ли могли заинтересовать такого человека, как он. Вещью, которую Радунхагейду поймал, оказалось вскрытое письмо с тяжёлой сургучной печатью. Пробежавшись глазами по аккуратному почерку с несильным наклоном вправо, он поднял глаза и наткнулся ими на внимательный взгляд Хэйтема.  
— Доказательство того, что Чёрч предал Орден и приговорён к смерти.  
— Вершите судьбами, тамплиеры?  
Хэйтем послал ему в ответ такую улыбку, что, ей-Богу, лучше бы вообще не улыбался. Радунхагейду помимо воли поёжился.  
— А чем твоё Братство занимается? Спроси у Дэвенпорта о человеке по имени Шэй Кормак, много чего интересного услышишь, если старик будет расположен к беседе. Но мы сейчас не о Дэвенпорте и не о Кормаке. Пожмём друг другу руки ещё раз?  
Жать руки не стали. Радунхагейду протянул ему письмо, перед этим аккуратно свернув в начальное состояние. Хэйтем спрятал его в кармане.  
Синий плащ из аксамита, с вытканным пряденным золотом. Радунхагейду постарался как можно незаметнее огладить взглядом узоры на его рукавах, за которыми скрывалось смертоносное оружие, а потом поднял глаза.  
— Что ты предлагаешь делать дальше?  
В том, как Хэйтем складывал руки за спиной, не было покорности, скромности и примирения. Эти руки позади словно выпрямляли осанку ещё больше, и подбородок от этого задирался сильнее. Радунхагейду был выше, но ему всё равно казалось, что Хэйтем смотрит на него сверху-вниз.  
— Сейчас — ничего. Чёрч затаился, и, как ни старайся, мы не сможем его найти. Моё доверенное лицо утверждает, что его встреча с заказчиками состоится через восемь дней, здесь же, недалеко от порта. Предлагаю встретиться и устроить засаду.  
— Почему ты не сделаешь это… со своим доверенным лицом?  
Хэйтем вздохнул и посмотрел на Радунхагейду так, словно трижды успел пожалеть о протянутой оливковой ветви.  
— На данный момент Чарльз отбыл по делам в Новый Орлеан, от него довольно долго нет вестей, и, боюсь…  
Радунхагейду не дал ему докончить, когда перед глазами встала картина многолетней давности.  
— Чарльз. До чего же я терпеть не могу это имя. — И, позабавленный тем, как удивлённо вытянулось лицо Хэйтема, добавил: — Значит, через восемь дней? Встретимся здесь же? Мне нужно идти.  
Он дал Хэйтему время возразить, добавить, да хоть сказать что-то, но Хэйтем промолчал. Хэйтем склонил голову на бок, посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, и уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх. Наверное, в злобной усмешке, уверенно решил для себя Радунхагейду. Развернулся и побежал из этого города так быстро, как только мог. Не оглядываясь.  
* * *  
Радунхагейду успел повалить на лопатки двоих людей Чёрча, прежде чем споткнулся о какой-то выступ на земле, потерял равновесие, и вражеский кулак достиг его виска, а чей-то выстрел прогремел прямо над его ухом.  
Вначале он оглох. В ушах поселился странный шум, и человеческих криков, выстрелов, звона стали о стали он больше не слышал. Ошалело подняв руку к уху, Радунхагейду почувствовал на ладони липкую тёплую кровь и перевёл к ней взгляд.  
Как раз к этому моменту он потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Начал заваливаться набок, не заметив даже, что мельтешение людей вокруг него вдруг прекратилось. Чужие крепкие руки подхватили его и осторожно помогли сесть на пол. Перед глазами мелькнуло лицо Хэйтема; по сути, Радунхагейду сегодня видел Хэйтема второй раз в жизни, хотя из-за вечно бдящего портрета в подвале особняка он казался ему слишком знакомым. Хэйтем говорил что-то, открывал рот, но Радунхагейду его не слышал. Звуки восстанавливались медленно, доносились до Радунхагейду словно сквозь толстый слой напиханной в уши соломы. Радунхагейду отстранённо смотрел, как двигаются губы Хэйтема.  
(Не думай о…)  
Веки становились тяжёлыми.  
— Коннор, не закрывай глаза.  
Было первым, что он услышал.  
Радунхагейду поморщился, и отмахнулся от руки, продолжающей придерживать его за плечо. Хэйтем покорно убрал её, поднялся с корточек и отступил на шаг, даже перевёл взгляд в сторону, позволив Радунхагейду самому барахтаться в своей слабости. Шум в ушах перерастал в длинный назойливый писк, но слышал Радунхагейду теперь хорошо — или почти хорошо, почти как прежде. Головокружение тоже проходило, и Радунхагейду рискнул встать.  
— Спасибо, — хрипло проговорил он, слегка пошатнувшись.  
За то, что ты на время оглушил меня, но, возможно, спас жизнь.  
Хэйтем сухо кивнул ему, но глаза потеплели на пару оттенков. Радунхагейду вспомнил его беспокойство и быструю отдачу, с которой он, не размышляя, бросился на помощь Радунхагейду. Хотел бы быть искренно благодарным этому человеку, но задумался над его скрытыми мотивами.  
Такие люди, как он, ведь никогда ничего не делают без скрытых мотивов?  
Такие люди, как он. Радунхагейду повторял это слишком часто, хотя и ловил себя на мысли, что не мог понять, какой он человек, Хэйтем Кенуэй.  
— Было вполне ожидаемо, что Чёрч отправит посредника, — пробормотал Хэйтем и помог сесть стонущему от боли мужчине, дёрнув его к себе за грудки. Радунхагейду скинул капюшон, чтобы лучше слышать, и почувствовал, как холодный ночной ветер коснулся засыхающей крови на его шее. — Где Бенджамин Чёрч?  
Мужчина вздёрнул подбородок, стараясь подражать позе Хэйтема, но быстро стушевался. Радунхагейду невзначай положил руку на свой топор, и человек Чёрча это заметил. Он сглотнул и ответил:  
— Он выехал в Провиденс три дня назад, отправившись на встречу с другим покупателем, но должен будет скоро вернуться в Нью-Йорк. В порту его ждёт корабль «Констеллейшн», на котором он собирается покинуть Колонии.  
— Замечательно.  
Хэйтем добил этого мужчину скрытым клинком под подбородок и отпустил тело. Голова мертвеца с неприятным стуком ударилась о землю, и Радунхагейду, поморщившись, схватился за свою, которая всё так же звенела острой болью после удара.  
— У тебя есть люди в Нью-Йорке?  
Радунхагейду поймал на себе его взгляд.  
— Есть. Хочешь установить постоянное наблюдение за «Констеллейшн»?  
— Вот видишь, ты не такой глупый, каким пытаешься казаться.  
Покровительственное похлопывание по плечу Радунхагейду молча вытерпел только потому, что раскалывающаяся от боли голова не предрасполагала к горячим беседам и дракам. А ведь он только оклемался после Брендивайна.  
— Не думаю, что Чёрч будет долго задерживаться в Род-Айленде, — пробормотал Хэйтем, больше размышляя вслух, чем делясь своими мыслями с собеседником. — Я останусь в Нью-Йорке. Как только Чёрч появится на «Констеллейшн», дай мне знать.  
— Обязательно, — хмуро ответил Радунхагейду.  
Хэйтем слегка приподнял брови и посмотрел на Радунхагейду ещё внимательнее. Радунхагейду хотел ответить на его взгляд, но понял, что всё вокруг него начинает смазываться в огромные цветные пятна.  
— Коннор? Не закрывай глаза. Дьявол!  
Было последним, что он услышал, прежде чем потерял сознание.  
* * *  
Хэйтем поймал его за рукав, когда Радунхагейду двинулся вперёд. Радунхагейду это не понравилось: он дёрнул рукав на себя, вырываясь из чужой хватки, сделал уверенный шаг вперёд, но Хэйтем его так просто не отпустил. Воздух вышибло из лёгких, когда Хэйтем схватил его за плечи, разворачивая к себе, и со всей силы впечатал в кирпичную стену здания, рядом с которым они стояли. Радунхагейду прикрыл глаза от боли, поднял пальцы, чтобы вцепиться ими в запястья Хэйтема, и рванулся вперёд из оставшихся сил.  
Бесполезно. Дотянуться бы до висящего на поясе пистолета.  
Стреляй!  
— Ты считать разучился? Или вообще не умеешь? — зло спросил у него Хэйтем, приближаясь лицом к его лицу так близко, что Радунхагейду чувствовал горячее дыхание на своём подбородке. — Видел, сколько их там?  
— Много, — не стал спорить Радунхагейду, до боли сжав чужие запястья. Хэйтем даже бровью не повёл. — Что ты предлагаешь делать?  
— Ты говорил, у тебя есть корабль?  
— Пойди найди команду «Аквилы» в тавернах и пабах. Если мы сейчас убьём Чёрча, то сохраним себе кучу времени и сил.  
Взгляд Хэйтема потемнел.  
Не бойся, не бойся, не бо…  
— Я недооценивал тебя. В плохом смысле этого слова. Глупец, мальчишка, глупец и горячая голова.  
— У меня это в крови.  
Хэйтем замер на мгновение.  
— Не оправдывайся кровью. Ты можешь найти в ней гораздо больше достоинств, чем думаешь.  
Да что ты знаешь о моей крови, хотел сказать Радунхагейду, но промолчал.  
— Я отпускаю тебя. И мы идём искать твою команду, чтобы немедленно отправиться за Чёрчем с минимальным отрывом в пути.  
Хэйтем отпускал его медленно и настороженно, словно дикого опасного зверя. И не зря. Радунхагейду оттолкнул его от себя, как только почувствовал какую-никакую свободу, и побежал вперёд к ещё не успевшему отойти кораблю. Быстро преодолел расстояние, запрыгнул на палубу и вытащил томагавк. Чёрч, завидев его, сразу же убежал вниз, но остальные матросы схватились за сабли и начали медленно наступать на Радунхагейду.  
От первой тройки он отбился играючи, но толпа матросов не спешила кончаться. Они орудовали саблями не очень умело, но брали количеством; Радунхагейду уворачивался от выпадов и даже успел пристрелить ещё одного, но его быстро потеснили к лееру, приставили к горлу не слишком острую, но всё такую же смертельную саблю, и Радунхагейду, быстро оценив ситуацию, не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как кувыркнуться через спину и упасть с палубы в воду. По пристани как раз бежали красные мундиры, сбежавшиеся на шум и драку, но, завидев его падение, сменили маршрут. Радунхагейду вылез на берег, заметил вдалеке знакомый синий плащ и побежал в его сторону, оставляя далеко позади себя потерявших его из виду красных мундиров.  
— Ты не спешил на помощь, — сказал он Хэйтему.  
Хэйтем ответил недовольно:  
— Кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться в естественный ход событий.  
И ядовито:  
— Ты даже неплохо справлялся. До определённого момента.  
И злобно:  
— За что Господь ниспослал мне это наказание?  
(Но смотрел так, словно меньшего от Радунхагейду и не ожидал).  
Радунхагейду вздохнул поглубже.  
Им нужно было покинуть Нью-Йорк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После третьей перечитки текста поняла, что лучше предупредить о том, что первые три встречи Коннора и Хэйтема здесь идут в нехронологическом порядке и намешаны между собой. В принципе, всё понятно, но мало ли)


	3. Стреляй

Веки обгорели.  
Его мать вроде бы нашли — но, когда Радунхагейду увидел обожжённое почерневшее тело, долго не хотел признавать в ней маму. Тайенданегеа, человек, так отчаянно желавший его мать в жёны, так уверенно старавшийся стать ему отцом, подхватывал мальчишку подмышки и уносил прочь, подальше, к чистой природе, к испуганному зверью, к зеленеющей, не обгоревшей траве. Пламя сожрало волосы матери, её одежду, её кожу. И…  
Её веки.  
Несколько часов назад Радунхагейду убегал в леса с друзьями, храня у сердца обещание о том, что мать не закроет глаза — не забудет. Что она сдержит обещание и расскажет о том, кто его настоящий отец.  
Тайенданегеа? Ты?  
Радунхагейду вырывался из его объятий и бежал от ловких сильных рук охотника. Над телом матери шаман причитал свои песни, пытался связаться с её духом, и Радунхагейду настороженно прислушивался: вдруг, мать не захочет отвечать шаману, но ответит ему?  
Взгляд опускался на мёртвое тело. Веки обгорели. Мать не закрывала глаза.  
* * *  
Каждая встреча с Хэйтемом сопровождалась…  
Для начала: недоверием, недовольством и полнейшим непониманием. Непонимание вообще было с Радунхагейду с самого начала, когда Ахиллес хлопнул дверью перед его носом и послал его подальше (в голове Радунхагейду тогда ещё вертелось единственное нехорошее английское слово, выученное им по дороге к владениям Дэвенпорта, но он сумел вовремя прикусить язык. Как выяснилось позднее, это было, пожалуй, самое полезное английское слово). Потом: когда он тренировался так усердно, что ночами не чувствовал ног (раньше это казалось ему красивой метафорой, но потом он понял, что ошибался), костяшки пальцев сбивались в кровь, а перед глазами даже во снах вставали страницы из книг Марка Аврелия, которыми Ахиллес его упорно пичкал. Потом: когда воткнул топор в опорную колонну дома. Потом: когда начал вырезать тамплиеров.  
Потом…  
Сидел бы сейчас в деревне, кисло представлялось Радунхагейду, свежевал бы оленя, и никаких тебе забот.  
Но больше всего в его жизнь непонимания привносил с собой Хэйтем. Радунхагейду не шибко хорошо разбирался в людях, но какое-никакое представление о них имел. С Хэйтемом было… куда сложнее.  
(Хэйтем, казалось, вообще не был человеком, чёр-рт).  
Каждый раз, когда Радунхагейду думал, что начинает потихоньку понимать его, Хэйтем продолжал удивлять.  
Вспышки гнева сменивались открытыми проявлениями жалости, желанием показать себя, поговорить по душам — и образ хладнокровного, лишённого всех проявлений человеческих эмоций тамплиера рушился на глазах Радунхагейду.  
Иногда он трогал пистолет за рукоятку, нервно оглаживал её пальцем, прикрывал глаза и говорил себе мысленно.  
Стреляй!  
Стрельнул бы, если б недоверие, недовольство и непонимание были единственными эмоциями, которые будил в нём Хэйтем.  
Радунхагейду убирал ладонь с рукоятки, закрывал глаза и думал о своём.  
Хэйтем говорил и говорил. Возможно, стоило хоть иногда его слушать.  
* * *  
Он вздохнул. Лёгкие слиплись изнутри, и морской солёный воздух их расправил. Он вздохнул и разжал пальцы. Если бы он держал в руке нож, или саблю, или томагавк, то те бы упали на деревянные доски с глухим стуком. Он вздохнул.  
Ладони теперь были пусты. Только рукава замарались в чужой крови.  
Широкая рука опустилась на плечо, обожгла через слои ткани, осталась на коже приятным солнечным прикосновением в прохладу, больно кольнула убежавшей от большого костра умирающей искрой. Радунхагейду не стряхнул её. Собственные веки показались ему свинцовыми.  
Не закрывай глаза.  
— Дело сделано, — пробормотал Хэйтем. Что-то в его голосе подсказывало Радунхагейду, что ему стоит обернуться и посмотреть в чужие глаза.  
Радунхагейду не посмотрел. Не обернулся. Веки схлопнулись на мгновение, и усилием воли он заставил себя вновь поднять их.  
Картина, думалось ему, печальная. Бенджамин Чёрч жил некрасиво, умер так же. Некрасивый труп некрасивого человека. Хэйтем позади Радунхагейду дышал так тяжело, что тому казалось, будто он сейчас либо пнёт Чёрча под рёбра, посчитав смерть недостаточным для него наказанием, либо гневным шагом уйдёт на верхнюю палубу.  
Хэйтем не сделал ни того, ни другого. Радунхагейду его не понимал. Не научился понимать даже спустя всё то время, что они провели вместе.  
Радунхагейду вспомнил, как яростно внутри этого спокойного с виду человека бурлит кипучий гнев, и почувствовал, как сбивается собственное дыхание.  
От чего… Сам не знал, что хуже — страха или трепета?  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
Морской ветер пробивался сквозь узкие щели и гулял на нижней палубе. Ветер забирал с собой слова Хэйтема, тихие и, казалось, неуверенные. Радунхагейду оторвал тяжёлый взгляд от мёртвого некрасивого Бена Чёрча и обратил его к Хэйтему.  
— О чём ты вообще можешь думать?  
Когда-то Тайенданегеа сказал, что волки, хоть и были меньше, чем люди, имели большее по размеру и весу сердце.  
Волков это, однако, милосерднее не делало.  
Так что наличие сердца, думалось Радунхагейду, не значит нихрена. Он вытер клинок об одежду мёртвого Чёрча, чтоб сталь не заржавела. Он поджал губы, борясь с желанием ответить Хэйтему и вступить с ним в долгую, мучительную перепалку, которая, дай Бог, не окончится мордобоем. Он вздохнул в уже давно разлипшиеся лёгкие запахи морской соли.  
Крови.  
Мужского пота.  
Гари и умирающей в огне травы.  
Открой глаза.  
Каждая встреча с Хэйтемом сопровождалась тем, что он будил в Радунхагейду самые старые и страшные его воспоминания. Будто бы считывал мысли взглядом своим тёмным, и опасным, и умным. Обволакивал сердце и душу, пробирался под череп через глазницы, забирал весь воздух из лёгких. Стреляй.  
В кого?  
— Ты не хочешь об этом знать.  
Радунхагейду нашёл в себе силы покинуть это место. В ушах всё ещё стояли громкие крики, как будто Хэйтем до сих пор не замолк: умно, Бенджамин, говорил. Надо отдать тебе должное, добавлял, не желая отдавать должное. Про мечту всё свою кричал.  
Мечта, думал Радунхагейду. Расскажи мне о своей мечте, тамплиер. Сравни с моей — вдруг они у нас одинаковые? Откуда в тебе столько гнева, и отчаяния, и жёлчи? Откуда столько ненависти и человечности? Сердце взрослого мужчины весит десять унций.  
Это на семь унций меньше, чем сердце взрослого волка. Но сходств у человека и волка было гораздо больше, чем хотелось признать.  
— Я тебя чем-то обидел?  
Наверху стоял гул и шум, пленники захваченного судна били колени о твёрдые деревянные доски, члены команды победившего — скалили зубы и шарили по кораблю в поисках рома. Радунхагейду остановился; его поймали, обожгли, припечатали к полу одним прикосновением грубых пальцев к оголённому запястью. Хэйтем заставил его развернуться к себе, посмотрел снизу-вверх; изучал, подмечал и отпечатывал в памяти — Радунхагейду видел это. Он вырвал свою руку из его руки. Мягче, чем того хотел.  
— Нет. Нет, не обидел.  
Хэйтем не хотел отпускать его. Не ладонью так взглядом. Сказал:  
— Что с тобой?  
У Радунхагейду на поясе висел пистолет. Хэйтем был уже не нужен ему. У Радунхагейду на запястьях блестели клинки. Хэйтем всегда был ему врагом. У Радунхагейду в кармане лежали шэнбяо, похожие на гарроту. Его воспитывали для того, чтобы он покончил с Хэйтемом.  
У Радунхагейду не хватило духа выстрелить, активировать пружинный механизм, сдавить горло до удушения, выстрелить, выстрелить, выстрелить…  
И убить Хэйтема.  
* * *  
Ему было всего шесть с половиной лет, но нож он ловко поймал на лету. Тайенданегеа довольно хмыкнул и посторонился. На деревянной доске перед Радунхагейду лежала туша мёртвого серошерстного кролика. Тайенданегеа попал в него с тридцати шагов, и Радунхагейду пришлось сдержать себя в руках, чтобы не закричать от восторга. Кролик был ещё тёплый, шёрстка на левом боку, куда попала стрела, слегка окрасилась в ярко-красный свет. Он казался живым и спящим. Радунхагейду сглотнул и, сжимая в вспотевших пальцах охотничий нож, подошёл к Тайенданегеа.  
— Не бойся, — сказал он почти ласково.  
Тайенданегеа? Ты?  
— Помоги мне. Мать же учила тебя свежевать животное?  
Радунхагейду покачал головой. Мать учила его собирать букеты, лазать по деревьям и воровать из птичих гнёзд перья. Она не учила его убивать. Она не учила его свежевать и гордиться трофеями, собранными с мертвецов.  
— Не бойся. — Тайенданегеа взял его руку в свою. — Делаешь надрез на задних лапах, вот так.  
Не закрывай глаза.  
— Избавляешься от передних лап, ушей и хвоста. Ничего страшного, видишь?  
Не бойся.  
— Вот, от этих суставов ты должен осторожно потянуть вверх, снимая шкуру, словно одежду. Радунхагейду, не закрывай глаза.  
Режь.  
Радунхагейду посмотрел потом, как Тайенданегеа натягивает шкуру на рамку, а после убежал, скрылся за деревьями, упал на землю, прижал ладони ко рту. Не закрывай глаза. Искусственно взращенная внутри храбрость перед человеком, перед охотником, которого он так уважал, отцветала, как летнее растение по осени. Радунхагейду сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком жёлчи, сморгнул выступившие слёзы и уверенно поднялся на ноги.  
В карманах у него лежали засохшие полевые цветы и птичьи перья. Тайенданегеа носил с собой волчьи клыки да медвежьи когти. Гордился трофеями, собранными с мертвецов.  
Не бойся, сказал себе Радунхагейду и до боли сжал в пальцах рукоять ножа, который так и не отдал охотнику.  
* * *  
— Горло животного, — сказал Радунхагейду, опускаясь на колени, — перерезается до позвоночника через трахею, пищевод и сонные артерии. Таким образом, — продолжал он, вытаскивая с пояса старый охотничий нож, — большое количество крови, прошедшей через печень, покидает тело зверя. И само животное. Само животное почти сразу же теряет сознание и практически не мучается.  
Хэйтем слушал, смотрел на него без брезгливости, с интересом и затаённым восторгом. Дрожащий красный мундир смотрел испуганно, но ни разу не обречённо — поверить не мог, что его сейчас перережут, как скотину.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — спросил Хэйтем.  
Радунхагейду, склонив голову, прижал лезвие к горлу британского солдата, надавив сильнее. Тот прикрыл глаза; ресницы с трепетом задрожали.  
— Мой отец обучал меня тому, как правильно охотиться и убивать.  
Хэйтем показался ему удивлённым, только чему, он так и не понял. Радунхагейду отвёл взгляд от пленника и склонил голову, рассматривая лицо Хэйтема: как он вскинул брови, а потом озадаченно свёл их к переносице, как непонимающе приоткрыл рот, как забегал тёмными глазами вокруг себя.  
— Я всё расскажу, всё.  
Хэйтем собирался что-то проговорить, но, видимо, совсем позабыл о подавшем голос пленнике. Радунхагейду слегка отстранил лезвие от горла солдата и кивнул головой, показывая, что слушает.  
— Наша…  
Ваша.  
— Наша новая цель — Нью-Йорк. Войска собираются покинуть Филадельфию. Удвоив ряды, мы заставим повстанцев отступить.  
— Когда? — резко спросил у него Хэйтем, едва ли не перебивая.  
И без того дрожащий голос солдата сбился ещё сильнее.  
— Через четыре дня.  
Хэйтем кивнул, что-то обдумывая. Что-то складывая в своей в голове и приходя к какому-то выводу. Радунхагейду осторожно убрал нож от горла солдата, и тот вздохнул, и сглотнул, и вскинул на него благодарный радостный взгляд.  
Руки Хэйтема сзади легли на плечи Радунхагейду осторожно и почти ласково; сдвинули его со своего пути, и Радунхагейду, имеющий все основания недовольно сбросить их с себя и остаться на месте, подчинился Хэйтему, уйдя вправо. Хэйтем на него не смотрел. Радунхагейду вначале отдал его просящей руке нож, и только потом с запозданием понял, что будет дальше.  
— Ты… — выдохнул он, сжимая кулаки и смотря вниз. — Не задел артерию. Он задыхается, захлёбывается кровью.  
— Не сдержался.  
— Я не хотел его убивать. Я не добиваю безоружных, — гнул свою линию.  
— Сколько принципов, сколько моральных устоев, сколько благородства, — криво улыбнулся Хэйтем. — Если бы они были в чести на войне, то войны вообще бы не происходили. Исчезли бы, как только в них появились принципы и благородство.  
Облегчение исчезло из глаз британского солдата. Он тяжело упал на колени, потом — на спину, голова откинулась, а из горла продолжала идти кровь. Радунхагейду опустился перед ним на корточки и закрыл его веки пальцами, чтобы больше не видеть ужас, напоследок засевший в этих глазах.  
Закрой их. Закрой.  
— Как же я ненавижу тебя, — глухо сказал Радунхагейду. — Кто давал тебе право вершить жизнями?  
— Ты ненавидишь меня, потому что я прав.  
Хэйтем стоял за спиной; его широкая тень падала прямо на сидевшего перед трупом Радунхагейду и на пол перед его взором. Радунхагейду видел её очертания: длинный плащ, треуголка, эфес излюбленной сабли. Тень двигалась с каждым шагом, который Хэйтем делал к Радунхагейду.  
— Ты ненавидишь меня, потому что понимаешь, что я действую верно и в твоих же интересах. Потому что, несмотря на все свои принципы, где-то глубоко в душе ты ведал, что этого человека убьют рано или поздно, и понимал, что нет разницы, кто будет его судить. Будет ли он лежать с простреленной палачом грудью или валяться на полу с перерезанным горлом. Если ты не осознАешь это, то лишь сильнее укрепишь свою ненависть. И попытаешься убить меня рано или поздно. Если же поймёшь…  
Радунхагейду не дослушал. Он резко поднялся на ноги и схватил Хэйтема за грудки, впечатывая его в холодную стену форта. Тот замолк, но в ушах Радунхагейду всё равно стоял его голос, его слова, его правда.  
У Радунхагейду было много причин ненавидеть Хэйтема. Было же?  
— Если единственный способ заставить тебя замолкнуть — это применить физическое насилие, то мне ничего не остаётся, кроме этого.  
Хэйтем хмыкнул.  
— Твой… отец был охотником, насколько я понял. Он учил тебя убивать животных. Меня сразу учили убивать людей.  
— Это делать необязательно. Убивать их при любом удобном случае.  
Хриплый смех Хэйтема почему-то больно резанул по ушам. Его морщинистые грубые ладони легли поверх запястий Радунхагейду, всё продолжавших сжиматься на ткани его одежды.  
Жгли.  
Собственный взгляд опустился ниже, по чужому носу, мазнул чисто выбритые щёки, коснулся сухих губ. Радунхагейду подался вперёд, неосознанно, необдуманно, и поймал подбородком горячий выдох.  
Не закрывай глаза. Стреляй.  
* * *  
Потом на них упала стена ливня настолько сильного, что Радунхагейду не видел дальше своей вытянутой руки.  
На верхней палубе почти не осталось людей, все они собрались внизу и громко радовались тому, что почти без потерь одолели посудину Бенджамина Чёрча и даже нашли в трюме ром. Радунхагейду обычно принимал пищу отдельно, с квартирмейстером и боцманом, но сейчас сидел с остальными за одним из подвесных столов и задумчиво смотрел на дно своей кружки. Мистер Фолкнер что-то весело обсуждал с остальными матросами. Хэйтем находился рядом — тяжёлой грозовой тучей, ударившей по мачте молнией. Он вымок, снял свою треуголку и тяжёлый плащ, позволил короткой седой щетине пробиться на щеках и оттого казался Радунхагейду каким-то незнакомым. Хэйтем поймал его взгляд и кивнул куда-то в сторону, кажется, к месту, где находилась его каюта. Радунхагейду пожал плечами и направился за ним.  
— Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
— Ещё остался Чарльз Ли.  
— Забудь о Чарльзе Ли, — отрезал Хэйтем. Радунхагейду приподнял брови, но смолчал, слушая его дальше. — Не он главная проблема Тринадцати Колоний, как ты не поймёшь. Нам нужно узнать, что британцы планируют делать дальше.  
— Нам? — Радунхагейду даже не попытался скрыть удивления и сомнения.  
Хэйтем осёкся, замолк, будто и впрямь сказал что-то не то. Его скулы отчётливее выделились на лице — он с силой сжал челюсти. Так бывало всякий раз, когда он глубоко задумывался о чём-то непростом. Радунхагейду успел выучить его хорошо, даже слишком хорошо. Узнавал каждый день совместного плавания, каждый час, когда Хэйтем забирал книги из его каюты, когда с интересом наблюдал, как Радунхагейду с квартирмейстером прокладывали дальнейший путь, склонившись над картой, когда говорил: «Дело сделано» и пытался проникнуть в самую голову взглядами и тёплыми ладонями, словно надеясь отыскать там не мысли, а самые настоящие сокровища.  
— Я предлагаю сотрудничество. Ты вправе отказаться, — ответил наконец невозмутимо. — Но вправе и принять предложение.  
— Ответишь мне на вопрос, почему ты сбежал тогда из таверны?  
Хэйтем хохотнул, явно позабавленный.  
— Я не сбежал, Коннор. Я дал тебе время обдумать тот факт, что тебя искал тамплиер. Что он отпустил тебя и назначил встречу. Что стоит отмести эмоции и дать место холодной расчётливости. Ты ведь пришёл в «Десятый причал» раньше на несколько дней потому, что думал, что тебя там ждёт засада?  
Радунхагейду склонил голову. И слегка улыбнулся.  
— Долго придумывал ответ? — спросил он спокойно и перевёл взгляд к скулам Хэйтема.  
Они могли спорить до посинения — они и будут спорить до посинения, но Радунхагейду знал, что «они» уже появились в тот момент, когда открыли общую охоту на Бенджамина Чёрча. Что «им» работать легче и приятнее, чем поодиночке. Что теперь от «них» отказаться будет сложнее.  
Радунхагейду понимал. Хэйтем понимал.  
Лучше бы они тогда пристрелили друг друга.  
* * *  
От Хэйтема не пахло ни кровью, ни гарью, ни шлейфом человеческих эмоций.  
Радунхагейду задел носом его щёку — почувствовал едкий аромат одеколона. Случайно тронул носом шею — и на внутренней стороне ноздрей осел запах резкого мужского пота. Мазнул своими губами по его губам — и в лицо ударило овсяной похлёбкой, которую Хэйтем прикончил недавно.  
Когда Радунхагейду поцеловал его, то собственные мысли схлынули из головы только чтобы наполниться чужими. Ему казалось, он слышит всё невысказанное Хэйтемом. В его поцелуе нежности и осторожности было больше, чем в любом движении или слове, будто он и не целовал вовсе, а трогал губами, изучал. Не знай его, Радунхагейду подумал бы, что тот боится. Он недовольно фыркнул, но поцелуй не разорвал. Сильнее вжал в леденящую спину стену, раздвинул чужие сухие губы языком и тронул им зубы и дёсны. Хэйтем выдохнул и дёрнулся назад так сильно, что едва не ударился затылком о стену. Радунхагейду проводил мутным взглядом его язык, быстро исчезнувший за желтоватыми зубами, и крепче стиснул пальцы на ткани одежды Хэйтема.  
— Пусти, — выдохнул он, и Радунхагейду пустил.  
Хэйтем метался по комнате, что пума по клетке. Кусал губы, бегал вокруг себя глазами и дышал тяжело и взбудоражено. Радунхагейду наблюдал за ним отстранённо, словно это не он только поцеловал его, словно не он проникал в чужую голову и пускал его в свою.  
— Я не должен был. Не должен.  
Стреляй.  
Радунхагейду прикрыл глаза и устало прислонился к стене, к которой до этого прижимал Хэйтема. Не закрывай глаза, думалось ему. Смотри на этого человека: врага, тамплиера, мнимого союзника.  
Радунхагейду многое бы мог ему ответить. На его ноже высыхала кровь и портила клинок. На полу валялись мёртвые британские солдаты. Тот, что захлебнулся кровью, открыл глаза и сказал одними губами.  
Стреляй!  
Наверное, он что-то сказал и Хэйтему. Это было единственным объяснением того, почему Хэйтем вдруг сократил между ними расстояние, не быстро, не медленно, без лишней предосторожности, но напряжённо. Коснулся воротника Радунхагейду, словно разглаживая его, провёл пальцами по груди вниз. Радунхагейду наблюдал за ним, склонив голову. Радунхагейду любил мужчин, молодых, открытых и честных. Хэйтем под это описание не попадал, и всё равно Радунхагейду не смог найти в себе сил скинуть его ладони.  
Не сейчас. Не когда-либо ещё.  
Следующий поцелуй вышел почти таким же. Всю страсть Радунхагейду отдавал своему делу и поле боя. Вся страсть Хэйтема, если она и была когда-то, выгорела из него с годами. Целовался он медленно и грубо, стискивал одежду Радунхагейду пальцами так сильно, что ему казалось, что он сейчас её порвёт. Радунхагейду положил свои ладони поверх его ладоней, отвёл от себя и крепче прижался к стене, позволяя Хэйтему вести и властвовать — такова была природа их обоих. И оба они умели уступать, когда было нужно.  
Сейчас уступить решил Радунхагейду.  
Хэйтем не собирался раздеваться или раздевать его. Движения были торопливыми, словно он боялся передумать; руки развязывали шнуровки на бриджах быстро и неаккуратно, сбивчивое дыхание грело шею, когда он опустил голову и ткнулся лбом в плечо Радунхагейду, пользуясь разницей в росте. Радунхагейду положил дрожащую ладонь на спину Хэйтема, обнимая, прижимая ближе к себе, почувствовал его прикосновения на бёдрах, между них, почувствовал его плоть во второй, свободной ладони. Хэйтем был безмолвным, и Радунхагейду воспринял это как вызов — тоже молчал, сцепив зубы, лишь тяжело дышал в макушку Хэйтему, бередя седые пряди волос.  
Мёртвый британский солдат продолжал наблюдать за ними. По его губам всё ещё можно было читать: лучше бы вы тогда пристрелили друг друга.  
Когда Хэйтем поднял голову, Радунхагейду предугадал очередной поцелуй ещё раньше, чем тот случился. Хэйтем крепко вжался губами в его губы, не открывая свой рот и не позволяя Радунхагейду сделать этого. Он кончал медленно и мало; его тело подрагивало и так и норовило прижаться к телу Радунхагейду. Радунхагейду не убирал руки с его спины, чувствуя, что и сам скоро закончится. Он отстранился, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.  
— Блять. Вот блять, — выдохнул Радунхагейду.  
С пояса что-то упало.  
Когда Радунхагейду опустил взгляд, то увидел, что это был его пистолет.  
* * *  
— Ты уже убивал людей?  
Спросил у него Тайенданегеа, когда Радунхагейду, вернувшись из Бостона, поспешил навестить родную деревню.  
— Ты уже убивал людей?  
Спросил у него маркиз де Лафайет, идущий в Чаддс-Форд Тауншип на свою первую битву, где получит пулю в бедро и впервые заберёт чужую жизнь.  
— Ты уже убивал людей?  
Спросил у него Ахиллес, когда Радунхагейду только разделался с ворами и избавился от их тел.  
Да. Да-да-да-да. Убивал. Люди его племени верили, что, когда забираешь жизнь у животного, нужно почтить каждую его часть, чтобы чужая жизнь не пропадала даром. Съесть мясо, одеться в шкуры, сделать из костей смертоносное оружие, вылечиться жиром в холодную зимнюю стужу. У убитых людей могавки забирали лишь скальпы, бесполезные в быту, но нужные для устрашения. Человеческие тела гнили на земле, под землей. Их сжирали рыскающие по снегу волки, в их мёртвых телах откладывали личинки беспокойные мухи. А бесполезные кости, и зубы, и жир впитывались в почву, исчезая в ней навсегда.  
Да, я убивал, говорил Радунхагейду, и в ответ получал кивки — какие-то слишком удовлетворённые. Спокойные. Понимающие.  
Он точил свой старый охотничий нож — чтобы отбиваться от волков, чтобы продавать оленьи шкуры, чтобы питаться кроликами по пути через Фронтир. Он стирал кровь со скрытых клинков, чтобы не ржавели — они ему ещё понадобятся.  
Уильям Джонсон.  
Томас Хики.  
Джон Питкэрн.  
Бенджамин Чёрч.  
Чарльз Ли.  
И, конечно, Хэйтем Кенуэй.  
Пускай их кости, бесполезные и никому не нужные, сгниют в земле.  
* * *  
Хэйтема он увидел издалека. Пришпорил лошадь, слез с неё и потянул за собой за поводья. Лошадь устало, но послушно поплелась за ним — Радунхагейду яростно гнал её, чтобы успеть добраться до Вэлли Фордж и предупредить Вашингтона. И первым, кого он здесь заметил, был Хэйтем, время от времени отмахивающийся от мошек и одёргивающий рукава. Радунхагейду фыркнул и подошёл поближе, обращая на себя его внимание.  
— Идём. Сейчас же.  
Хэйтем не стал тратить время на приветствия — Радунхагейду их и не ждал. Он отдал поводья солдату при лагере, и в несколько длинных шагов нагнал Хэйтема.  
— Надо было… — начал было он, но Радунхагейду оборвал его речь:  
— Заикнёшься про Чарльза Ли — между нами всё будет кончено.  
Стреляй.  
— Никогда не сталкивался с такой твердолобостью, — сказал Хэйтем почти с восхищением.  
Радунхагейду пожал плечами и ответил уже сказанными им когда-то словами:  
— Это у меня в крови. — Хэйтем резко перевёл на него взгляд. Дёрнул губами, словно желая что-то сказать, но вновь отвернул глаза к дороге перед ними. — Ты постоянно говоришь мне о чём-то, пытаешься доказать свою правоту. Я верю лишь тому, что видел собственными глазами. Я видел, как тамплиеры отбирают земли моих людей. Как убивают их. Как травят народ своими идеями, желая подчинить себе. Если ты покажешь мне обратное, то…  
— Не говори мне, что вдруг пересмотришь свои идеалы и изменишь своим принципам, — сказал Хэйтем, позабавленный.  
Радунхагейду не стал ему отвечать. Они подошли к палатке Вашингтона. Радунхагейду кивнул охранникам у входа; те, подозрительно оглядев Хэйтема, посторонились. Радунхагейду приподнял брезент и ступил внутрь. Вашингтон сидел за столом и вручал негритянскому мальчишке-рабу письма. Взгляд Радунхагейду зацепился за последнее, но он не стал акцентировать на нём внимание.  
— Коннор, — сказал главнокомандующий несколько озадаченно.  
— Ваше превосходительство, — кивнул Радунхагейду. Чернокожий мальчишка направился к выходу, едва не врезавшись там в Хэйтема. — Британцы покинули Филадельфию и перебрасывают силы в Нью-Йорк.  
Лицо Вашингтона, обычно крайне суровое и скорбное, сразу просветлело.  
— Мы можем перехватить их у Монмута… И вернуть Филадельфию. Войска поведёт Клинтон, а значит… Откуда у тебя эта информация, Коннор? Мне следует распустить всю разведку, если она до сих пор так ничерта и не смогла узнать, — раздражённо добавил он и подозвал к себе мальчика-раба.  
В палатке главнокомандующего пахло чернилами, бумагой и крепким градусом. Снаружи пахло надвигающимся ливнем, травой и гноем. Радунхагейду, не говоря ни слова, схватил Хэйтема за запястье и потянул за собой, в одну из пустующих палаток. Поцелуем резким и грубым вытолкнул воздух из лёгких Хэйтема, пригладил пальцами его едва-едва выступившую щетину, упал спиной на разложенную на полу плотную парусину, набитую соломой, потянул Хэйтема за собой. Хэйтем сел на его бёдра, тяжёлый и горячий, опустил на пол треуголку, дёрнул пуговицей на воротнике, и Радунхагейду с придыханием подумал, что вот, сейчас он разденется, обнажится, покажет себя. Но, как только верхняя пуговица покинула петлю, Хэйтем опустил руки и торопливо завозился со шнуровкой на их бриджах, и Радунхагейду обречённо вздохнул, помогая ему, сталкиваясь с ним слегка дрожащими пальцами, мутными взглядами, плотными одеждами. Радунхагейду закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Заслужил выдох Хэйтема, что был настолько облегчённым, настолько довольным, словно он скинул с себя цепи, в которые был закован долгие месяца. Тёплый, и живой, и ласковый, и грубый, он схватил Радунхагейду за подбородок и, склонившись к нему, прошептал прямо на ухо:  
— Не закрывай глаза.  
Смотри на меня.  
Радунхагейду послушно распахнул глаза и столкнулся ими с тёмными глазами Хэйтема — безлунная ночь, глубоководные моря, послеливневая грязь на дорогах. Радунхагейду шумно выдохнул и потянулся вперёд, не поцеловав его даже, а мазнув губами по щетине и подбородку. Хэйтем подставил шею, открыто и доверчиво, и Радунхагейду вскинул ладони, вцепившись в его бёдра, сомкнул зубы на яремной вене, слегка, чтобы не оставить следов.  
Хэйтем всхлипнул и упал на него.  
— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — признался Радунхагейду, прижимая его к себе за спину.  
Хэйтем вздрогнул так крупно, словно его прошибла молния. Радунхагейду закрыл глаза.  
* * *  
В деревню он прибыл к моменту, когда Тайенданегеа, посильнее сжав в руке томагавк, рванулся к солдатам. Радунхагейду не думал долго; он сорвался с места, сбил Тайенданегеа с ног и упал с ним на землю, заставив того пропахать носом чуть ли не полметра. Томагавк выпал из его рук и отлетел в сторону. Из листвы повыпрыгивали другие могавки и наставили на Радунхагейду оружие.  
Тайенданегеа скосил взгляд, всё ещё лёжа в его объятиях.  
— Опустите. Это же Радунхагейду, — почти прорычал он.  
Могавки, поколебавшись мгновение, послушно убрали оружие. Радунхагейду выпустил Тайенданегеа из захвата и резко поднялся на ноги, игнорируя вновь напрягшихся мужчин. Даже Ганадогон смотрел настороженно.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Послушайте. Чарльз Ли — это не тот человек, которому стоит доверять.  
— Тем не менее, патриоты пришли сюда, как он и говорил, — внезапно подал голос Ганадогон. Радунхагейду удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— Это ошибка. Деревне ничего не грозит. Вы не можете поддерживать корону… не после того, что я сделал для повстанцев.  
Радунхагейду чувствовал — сейчас начнутся горячие споры. Ганадогон был тупой, как баран, и настолько же упрямый. Тайенданегеа же попытается найти смысл в словах Радунхагейду, и к нему могут прислушаться остальные люди, хоть некогда уже и пережившие нападение солдат и сожжение деревни. Радунхагейду видел, как загорелись глаза Ганадогона, как отрыл рот мужчина, имени которого он не помнил, как вдруг ближайший куст выплюнул на свет Хэйтема Кенуэя («Стой с лошадьми и не лезь — я сейчас вернусь») — и все могавки без исключения подобрались и направили на него оружие.  
— Коннор? — подняв руки в примирительном жесте, сказал Хэйтем, даже не удостоив его взглядом.  
Радунхагейду вздохнул.  
— Он со мной. Да послушайте же вы… — Он вновь повернулся к Тайенданегеа. — Я говорил с главнокомандующим. Произошла ошибка. Войска развернутся и уйдут. Канадазедону ничего не грозит. Я хоть раз подводил вас?  
Тайенданегеа казался взбудораженным и поражённым появлению Хэйтема. Радунхагейду бы заострил на этом внимание, если бы не обстоятельства, мешающие сфокусироваться на чём-то ином. Он пытался поймать взгляд Тайенданегеа, но тот упорно смотрел на Хэйтема за спиной Радунхагейду, хоть и внимательно слушая его. После небольшой заминки, он кивнул:  
— Возвращаемся в деревню. Обсудим всё ещё раз с Матерью Рода. Радунхагейду… Поговорим потом.  
Радунхагейду кивнул и проводил взглядом их спины. Ганадогон напоследок обжёг его гневным взглядом, но покорно поплёлся за остальными.  
— Здесь недалеко есть деревня, помнишь? Направляйся туда, я догоню. Оттуда сразу отправимся в Монмут. Скорее всего, встретимся с войском в Инглиштауне.  
— О чём вы говорили? — поинтересовался Хэйтем, не знающий их языка.  
— Это не важно. Уже не важно, — покачал головой Радунхагейду и побежал вниз по холму.  
Каждый раз, когда он шёл этой дорогой, ему вспоминался день, в который Чарльз Ли явился со своими людьми на их земли, взрастил в Радунхагейду ненависть даже к одному своему имени и навсегда открыл глаза его матери. Каждый раз ему казалось, что у него кружится голова, носа касается запах гари и жжённой травы, а в ушах звенят крики испуганных людей.  
Каждый раз он хотел развернуться и убежать подальше.  
Судя по усилившемуся шуму сверху, солдаты получили новый приказ Вашингтона и начали собираться. Радунхагейду облегчённо вздохнул и быстро преодолел оставшееся расстояние, заходя за частокол. Мать Рода вскинула на него беспокойный взгляд.  
— Они уходят, — сказал Радунхагейду, и, примолкшие при виде него люди, вновь загалдели.  
Радунхагейду нашёл глазами Тайенданегеа и направился к нему, игнорируя редкие оклики. Сидящий прямо на земле Тайенданегеа поднял на него взгляд, какой-то грустный и неуверенный, и Радунхагейду сразу же встревожился.  
— Человек, что был с тобой.  
— Хэйтем Кенуэй, — поспешно сказал Радунхагейду, но быстро понял, что это чужое имя ничего не даст Тайенданегеа. — Он… Он союзник. Мы довольно долго работаем вместе, и ещё ни разу он не подводил.  
— Я его знаю, — сказал Тайенданегеа и опять опустил взгляд. Радунхагейду на мгновение запнулся. — Впервые я увидел его, когда тебя ещё не было. Больше двадцати лет назад, можешь себе представить? Твоя мать тогда как раз должна была выйти за меня замуж, а потом появился он. Хэйтем Кенуэй.  
Радунхагейду сделал шаг назад на ослабевших ногах.  
— Я… не понимаю.  
— Ты похож на мать, Радунхагейду. — Тайенданегеа, казалось, его даже не слышал. — Но ещё больше ты похож на своего отца. Как ты до сих пор этого не заметил?  
Закрой глаза.  
Чтобы выстрелить. И промахнуться.  
Он многое хотел ответить замолкнувшему Тайенданегеа. Многое хотел ему рассказать, но слова застряли в горле, и из него вырвался растерянный, непонятный звук. Радунхагейду отступил ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока не споткнулся о вьющуюся у ног собаку, пока по голове не ударило тупым осознанием сказанного.  
И сделанного.  
Лучше бы они тогда застрелили друг друга.  
Он почти вырвал поводья своей лошади у кормящего её сеном могавка. Запрыгнул в седло и, чувствуя упавшие на непокрытую голову первые капли дождя, резко поскакал вперёд, не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды соплеменников. Узкая тропинка, которую он знал наизусть, теперь то и дело норовила спрятаться, убежать от него, и Радунхагейду летел прямо через заросли кустарников и деревьев. Холодный дождь пробирался под воротник, ветки хлестали по лицу, но он, казалось, этого не замечал. Когда в смазанной зелени мелькнуло что-то синее, он побежал быстрее. На ходу вытащил заряженный пистолет, наскоро прицелился и попал чужой лошади прямо между задних копыт.  
Сокращать расстояние было страшно.  
— Коннор, — хрипло выдохнул лежащий на спине Хэйтем. Если бы мог сейчас кричать — накричал бы на него. — Совсем с ума сошёл? Я мог умереть или стать калекой. Вдруг я уже только что стал калекой?  
Радунхагейду одним движением спрыгнул с лошади, шомполом протолкнул порох в пистолет, сказал:  
— Подымайся.  
И направил на него дуло.  
Хэйтем недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Кривая усмешка скользнула по его губам, но быстро покинула их. Кряхтя, он поднялся на ноги, бурча себе под нос, что лишь чудом ничего себе не сломал, поправил треуголку, оттряхнул грязь с плаща. Радунхагейду ловил каждое его движение, и каждое его движение казалось таким знакомым, родным, что ему захотелось забыть обо всём, опустить пистолет и найти с Хэйтемом временный ночлег в ближайшей деревне.  
Стреляй.  
— Что на тебя нашло?  
— Ты знал, — резко сказал Радунхагейду. — Ты знал, кто я. С самого начала. Именно поэтому так цеплялся за наш союз. Именно поэтому тогда сбежал из таверны.  
До Хэйтема начало доходить. Он громко выдохнул через нос и вздёрнул подбородок. Неуверенный дождь, словно боявшийся лить в полную силу, стал верно затихать. Радунхагейду рукавом свободной руки вытер неприятно холодящую воду с шеи.  
— Ты знал, — повторил он почти с отчаянием. Хэйтем изломил брови. — Боже, чёрт возьми, ты знал.  
Он обессиленно опустил пистолет, борясь с желанием со всей силы бросить его прямо себе под ноги. Не видел смысла и дальше угрожать, будучи не способным выстрелить. Хэйтем сделал шаг вперёд, но Радунхагейду угрожающе сказал:  
— Ещё один шаг — я пристрелю тебя.  
— Ты итак пристрелишь меня.  
Радунхагейду хотелось взвыть волком, отрастить орлиные крылья и улететь подальше. Он сжал в пальцах рукоятку оружия с такой силой, что ему стало больно. Дождь совсем перестал идти; из-за облаков выглянуло яркое летнее солнце и осветило лицо Хэйтема напротив. Смотреть на него было почти больно. Радунхагейду развернулся.  
— Зачем? — вырвалось у него.  
Не бойся. Стреляй.  
Он разжал пальцы.  
— Если бы я знал, что произойдёт, я бы сделал всё, чтобы не встречать тебя вновь, — глухо сказал Хэйтем. — Надо было убить тебя ещё давно. Теперь я уже не смогу этого сделать.  
Радунхагейду быстро обернулся к нему. Преодолел расстояние между ними — и ударил кулаком прямо в ухо, туда, где побольнее. Хэйтем зашипел, но ответ от него ждать себя на заставил. Удар в нос вышел болезненным, Радунхагейду стало горячо, и из ноздрей побежали ручейки крови. Он дёрнулся вперёд, собираясь избить Хэйтема до смерти, но внезапно все силы покинули его. На плечи навалилось жуткая усталость. Он дёрнулся вперёд — и упал прямо в объятия Хэйтема, дышащего тяжело и встревоженно.  
— Не закрывай глаза. Стреляй, — прошептал он ему прямо на ухо и вложил в ладонь Радунхагейду подобранный с земли пистолет.  
Хэйтем будто знал. Знал, что Радунхагейду боится. Что не выстрелит.  
Он закрыл глаза и уронил голову на чужое плечо, подставляя обнажённую шею лучам солнца. Широкие ладони Хэйтема покоились на его спине, оставляя свои невидимые тёплые метки.  
Радунхагейду посильнее сжал рукоятку пистолета.  
Стреляй.  
И открыл глаза.


End file.
